


a sucker for you

by pjshye



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Woosan, hopefully no angst, human/fairy, im always soft, just a very wholesome fic because im soft, woosan being woosan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjshye/pseuds/pjshye
Summary: maybe fairies are angels too, since wooyoung feels like rainbows and glitter in the middle of clouds when he’s around san, a more than perfect fairy.





	1. one

wooyoung’s feet drag him back into his empty apartment, bringing feelings of frustration and annoyance with him. he was supposed to call his mother tonight, and no doubt, he would be asked about his exam results, and his face immediately falls upon that thought. wooyoung calls himself a disappointment for failing his midterms once again, and he kicks an innocent pebble on the ground, sending it into a bush. 

he tosses his backpack somewhere on the floor and heads directly to the kitchen to grab a watermelon sucker. his new favourite thing. he didn’t give a single fuck about the amount of sugar he consumed every day. it would kill him slower than if he took a cigarette anyway. 

wooyoung goes over to the big window in his room and pushes it upwards, and unwraps his sucker. he immediately feels a little bit better after he looks outside. the sun was starting to set, though it was four in the afternoon. “winter’s coming,” wooyoung mumbles to himself. he pops his sucker in his mouth and hops over to his usual thinking spot on the thick branch, but he nearly falls back when he sees a strange-looking creature appear out of basically _nowhere_ in a matter of two seconds. __

_ _the creature had pink cheeks, silver and golden stars shining cutely at the edges of his eyes. he had a heart stud on each side of his ears, and he had a pink sweater on. his ash blonde hair was ruffled messily, making him look even more gorgeous. _ _

_ _“_fuck!_” the creature yelled when he makes eye contact with wooyoung. the human barely catches himself from falling onto the ground. he moves over to his spot slowly, as if the creature was a piece of glass that could be broken into several pieces if touched. ___ _

_ _ _ _wooyoung blinks and rubs his eyes, but remains astonished when the creature is still sitting in the same position, equally as shocked as him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _the blonde blurts out, “opinions on fairies?” wooyoung tries to piece things together and replies cooly, “cute. and by that, i mean hella cute. if they’re real, i would scream. i mean, dude, i’ve read about them in my childhood, and i’ve always thought it would be fucking amazing if i get to see one in real life, you know?” the creature lets out a sigh of relief, which didn’t go unnoticed by wooyoung. he questions carefully, “you’re a fairy, right?” the fairy nods, smirking. “you just indirectly called me cute, dude. don’t scream, though, my ears are sensitive.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _wooyoung removes his sucker and lets his jaw drop, earning a giggle from the fairy. he spots his dimples in his cheeks, and smiles a little. “the name’s wooyoung.” the fairy smiles even wider. “and the name’s san. choi san. if you’re gonna call me a mountain, i will punch your arm though.” wooyoung laughs out loud, taking note that he’s been called a mountain way too often by his friends. he pops his sucker back in his mouth after asking him how he got himself teleported to this tree. san grins sheepishly, and he tells wooyoung in full detail about how he was playing with his spells because he somehow ran out of things to do, and he accidentally teleported himself to the nearest oak tree. both of them are laughing after almost every sentence, cracking a few jokes here and there. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _wooyoung notices how san starts to tense up after a while. “what’s wrong? are you in pain or something?” san shakes his head, and he offers a small grin. wooyoung wriggles his eyebrows but accepts this answer. they allow awkward silence and tension to take over, both not knowing where to look really. five minutes later, san speaks up. “i gotta go. got a curfew, and i don’t wanna be late, although i probably am. uh, see you again soon?” it wasn’t much of a question, it was more like an i-hope-to-see-you-again-one-day. wooyoung waves back, letting out a soft, “bye, san.” and with that, san disappears as quickly as he appears. teleportation, wooyoung realises. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _he doesn’t really know what to do now except to go back and tell yeosang about everything. hopefully, he doesn’t call him a psycho, although it seems possible. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _wooyoung climbs back into his room and slides down the window. he throws his stick away and grabs a glass of water, because the sucker was apparently too sweet for him, and he downs the liquid in ten seconds. he wants to send a quick text to yeosang, but finally decided not to, just in case everything was just a daydream, and it didn’t actually happen. he sighs, and grabs a new shirt and pants and heads to the shower with his speaker, putting on fool by slchld, because maybe, he was a fool. getting a teeny tiny crush on a fairy he just met today. not so smart, jung wooyoung._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i’m recommending fool by slchld. yes you should listen to it right now
> 
> this is my first chaptered fic! you're allowed to yell at me in my cc :p 
> 
> let me know how you felt about this! feedback helps me to improve <3  
updates may be fast (within the same week?) since school is ending for me !!
> 
> leave a kuddos and a comment if you liked this !
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/pjsren)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/pjshye)


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, there is a brief mention of smoking and alcohol in this chapter!

san opens his eyes, and he’s back in his room, facing the window. he heads downstairs for dinner, and his mouth starts watering when he smells roast chicken. 

jongho wiggles his eyebrows at san. “what did you do this afternoon?” 

though it was a simple question, san could guess that jongho knew he wasn’t at home during the afternoon. 

“mmh, nothing much. just playing with spells, the usual thing.” 

his brother laughs, and decides not to press on further. 

♥

wooyoung skips home excitedly, the complete opposite from yesterday. he didn’t understand why he was looking forward to seeing san, but he did so anyway. 

he grabs a sucker yet again and hops over to the tree, and much to his surprise, san appears a few minutes after he sits on the branch. wooyoung smiles a little, and waves. 

“hey, didn’t think you’d be sitting here.” san chuckles. 

wooyoung grins, and he says, “shouldn’t i be the one saying that? pretty surprised you came again today.” 

“mmh, it’s nice talking to you. why, do you not want me here?” san rests his back against the tree bark, thumb grazing over the wood. his eyes holds ten little stars in them as he admires the tree, as if he and nature were a big family. 

“what, no, i was looking forward to seeing you today. and hey, you’re here!”

san can’t help but giggle a little, and wooyoung rolls his eyes at the sight in front of him. 

they find out that they’re both gay, more specifically, bisexual. wooyoung feels shocked that fairies could have different sexualities, and gets a soft kick from san in the tummy. they’re coincidentally the same age — both born in 1999, and they become friends. 

san tells him all about fairies — from the way he was born, to their similarities with humans and the way they behave. 

wooyoung is in awe of everything. he didn’t realise he was slowly focusing on san instead of what he was telling him, and even if he did, wooyoung decided that san himself was more important. wooyoung absolutely loved the way san spoke, and when he smiled, little dimples appeared. san’s eyes were full of sparkles, to the point that he thought san threw his pixie dust in his eyes, making them sparkle—

“sir, are you listening?” san imitated a detective and pretends to inspect wooyoung. 

wooyoung sheepishly answers, “yeah, but i lost focus. sorry, it’s just really fascinating to look a fairy.” it was totally not an excuse to hide the fact that he was admiring san. 

san grins again, sending wooyoung deep down into the earth’s core while his face turns beet red. 

the fairy stares at wooyoung sucking his lollipop and asks, “by the way, why do you always have a sucker?” wooyoung raises his eyebrows, noting that san noticed this. san really was a good observer, huh. 

“i used to smoke. dunno, it was a distraction for me.” san takes wooyoung’s hand and holds it like it was a precious diamond. “i miss the feeling of something in between my lips. a stick. so an alternative is a sucker, and i love watermelons.” san whispers gently, “thank you for telling me, i appreciate it.” 

wooyoung laces their hands together and smiles back. 

“this is getting sad. we’re changing the topic!” he exclaims excitedly, and wooyoung misses the stars in san’s eyes changing into hearts. 

san says something hilarious, and wooyoung breaks into a stomach clutching laughter and adds something else. their little competition stopped when san started to cough from laughing and didn’t stop for five minutes. luckily, the oak tree was in wooyoung’s backyard (credits to his mom for getting a house that allowed him some privacy) and their laughter wouldn’t travel that far to his neighbours’ houses. 

the younger was a smiling mess, but his train of thought was a bigger mess. he wants to praise san for his sense of humour and for how cute he is, and wooyoung badly wants san to stop because he didn’t want to get feelings involved. he was pretty unsuccessful, however. 

their conversation flows easily, from the stars in the skies, to the flowers on the ground, to the witches and vampires hidden in the woods and to just anything. it was just a matter of time before they’re physically close to each other — both going into each other’s personal space with unspoken permission. san’s nuzzling his head into wooyoung’s neck comfortably, and they talk and laugh like they’ve been friends for years. 

wooyoung remembers something he was supposed to ask. “hey sanie, i have to go for a college party tomorrow, since yeosang literally begged me and i can’t say no to his puppy eyes, and i need a plus one. uh, would you like to come with me? no pressure though, i don’t want to force you to do something—“ 

“of course, wooyoung. i don’t like the taste of alcohol, so it’s no big deal, i can hang out with you and keep you company!” san grins. 

wooyoung is definitely relieved, but he’s taken aback by san’s comment. “you’ve consumed alcohol before to know it’s taste? isn’t that unhealthy for your system or something?” 

san nods while rubbing wooyoung’s hand. “accidentally drank a glass of wine. never wanna go back there, honestly.” 

♥

san arrives on the branch the next day earlier as planned, and wooyoung lets him in. he looks around wooyoung’s house and gasps. it’s similar to his house, except that the concrete walls are made of bamboo instead. lights in san’s house were jars of fireflies, and wood was almost seen everywhere. 

wooyoung is in his black leather jacket over a black shirt and his bermuda shorts when he invites san in. san thinks he looks ridiculously handsome yet cute in his current fit, but he doesn’t say it. the younger tosses him a similar black shirt but collared, a belt and skinny black pants. 

a small smile grew on wooyoung’s lips when san walks out of the toilet. if the fairy looked soft and innocent previously, he was the total opposite now. san simply looked so incredibly _hot_ that wooyoung felt his inner gay awakening again for the millionth time this week. he distracts himself and hands san a matching silver chain, and they attach them on their collars, letting it dangle loosely on their chest. san puts on a red bandana on the strap on his pants, while wooyoung wears a red belt on his waist. neither of them pointed it out, but they were unintentionally yet intentionally going to the party in matching outfits. 

wooyoung works his magic and draws little catwings with eyeliner on the edges of san’s eyes. when he tells san this, he gets a little startled. “cats have wings?” wooyoung thinks san is too precious to be in this world, but he remembers he’s a fairy and not a human and shuts his mouth. 

it was nearing seven o’clock when they’re done, and they head out. thankfully, the party wasn’t that far, and they arrived within minutes. by walk, obviously. they weren’t that adventurous to drive, just in case they’d be caught driving under the influence. 

♥

wooyoung sees his friends and wave towards them. they smile, and their eyebrows are knitted together, eyes flickering between wooyoung and san. 

“oh, this is my new friend, choi san!” he introduces as calmly as possible to avoid any suspicions. 

“san, this is yeosang, yunho and mingi.” san nods and wave, and he can’t help but notice similar catwings on their eyes too. 

when san smiles, the three of them start cooing and they literally melt. “jung wooyoung, i have so many questions but that’ll wait. god, his dimples! that’s literally so fucking beautiful what the fuck.” the said boy smiled at yeosang. he knew he was slightly intoxicated, since cursing didn’t ever exist in his dictionary. 

wooyoung laughs at yunho and mingi sharing knowing looks with each other, and grabs on to san’s warm palm. hand in hand, they venture off to find snacks and drinks to comfort their angry tummies. 

the party was at someone’s house — wooyoung didn’t know and didn’t care. it was full of people everywhere, either high on weed or alcohol, or maybe both. he lets go of san’s hand to pull him closer to his body, and he could just feel san reluctantly letting go of his hand. 

they were bored. definitely _really_ bored. 

that was until fake love by bts played, and wooyoung and san hop off their stools at the same time. they stare at each other with wide eyes, but didn’t waste any time in moving into positions to dance to the song just like how they knew it in their mind. 

nothing else mattered now. san, a fairy that literally played with magic felt a whole different aura in this very moment. he couldn’t feel anything — all he knew was that his arms and legs were on its own, and he was smiling to the familiar song. 

when it came to that part in the chorus, san and wooyoung twirl their body while gazing at each other. wooyoung felt his cheeks turn ten shades redder, corners of his mouth moving up shyly when they turned away. choi san felt the same. he could feel his cheeks turning hot within seconds, lips betraying him as they turned up. 

they finish the rest of the dance perfectly, and san felt himself easing back into reality. he didn’t know whether anyone was watching them dance, but he decided that he didn’t care. all that he cared about was the boy in front of him, jung wooyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you once again for reading <3 hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> leave a kuddos and a comment if you liked this !
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/pjsren)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/pjshye)


End file.
